Tantei Gakuen Q: Samael, el nuevo enemigo
by El fenix del fuego azul
Summary: Hope, es una chica que en su infancia sufrió un incidente, que involucro la muerte de su mejor amigo, cinco años después va a Japón, para cumplir el deseo de su amigo, y para buscar a la organización que estuvo involucrada en la muerte de su amigo, para esto se unirá a la escuela de detective de Dan, y recibirá ayuda Dr la sección Q.
1. Asesinato en el aeropuerto

Asesinato en el aeropuerto

Era un día caluroso en la ciudad de Washiton DC, y se podía apreciar a dos niños de 10 años, los cuales caminaban por una de las veredas de la ciudad.

Los niños dos niños, eran una pequeña de diez años, de pelo rubio y largo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, ojos azules oscuros y vestida con una camisa blanca, una falda roja y zapatos negros y además llevaba una mochila, al lado de la pequeña, se encontraba un pequeño, de piel blanca, pelo negro y corto, ojos verde oscuros, vestido con un pantalón gris, una camisa blanca, zapatos negro, llevaba puesto unos lentes, y como la niña, llevaba una mochila.

—Entonces, ¿te quieres convertir en un detective?—preguntó la niña al pequeño.

—Sí, y quiero estudiar en la Dan Detective School, Hope—El pelo negro, le contestó la niña de pelo rubio.

— ¿Dan Detective School?—preguntó Hope al niño.

El pequeño, le contestó a la pequeña Hope, que aquel lugar es un colegio para los detectives, además que es una institución que recibe a personas de cualquier edad, así que cuando el volviera a Japón, iba a entrar a la escuela de detective.

—Vaya, veo que tu estas preparado para el futuro—Hope, le comentó a su amigo y agregó con una sonrisa— Eres genial, amigo.

Los dos niños, se rieron y continuaron su camino, pero cuando estaban esperando en la vereda al frente de la calle, un furgón, paro enfrente de los niños, y salieron unos hombres vestidos de negros y con gafas negras, tomaron a los niños, durmieron a los niños, y a los niños los metieron en el vehículo.

Hope, sintió como le inyectaba algo y abrió sus ojos, se fijo que estaba amordazada y en una habitación negra y casi oscura, con una luz tenue

La niña, se fijó que había más pequeñas como ella en esa habitación, también se dio cuenta que al lado izquierdo de ella, se encontraba su amigo, y al derecho estaba un tipo vestido con bata blanca, el cual le estaba poniendo una inyección.

El tipo con bata blanca, se paró y hablo con un sujeto de traje negro.

—Bien, ahora hay que esperar un par de hora a ver el resultado—le dijo el hombre con bata al sujeto de negro.

Hope, que estaba media aturdida, pudo sentir que su piel se quemaba, además que la visión en uno de sus ojos, se estaba poniéndose oscura, además su cabello se estaba blanqueando, unas horas después, la niña, observo como la piel de su amigo, se estaba derritiendo, exponiendo su esqueleto, también, observo como los demás niños, estaba en la misma situación que su amigo.

La niña, estaba en estado de pánico, estaba asustada y paralizada, ¿que estaba sucediendo?, se preguntaba la niña, su amigo estaba muerto, y lágrimas cayeron de sus mejillas.

La niña, observo en la pared que estaba al lado suyo, tenía una bandera pegada con un extraño símbolo, arriba de ese diseño se leía Samaël

—Interesante respuesta —Hope, oyó hablar al tipo de bata blanca, el cual, estaba observando desde unas cabinas a los niños y agregó —Solo una ha pasado a media la prueba.

—Pero no sé, si llamarle un éxito, su cuerpo tiene signo de quemadura y según veo ha perdido un poco de visión —El tipo de bata negra, observo un computador de la cabina.

—Pero la fuerza ha mejorado, incluso sus sentidos, a pesar de la falta del ojo izquierdo—comentó el tipo con bata y agregó —Por lo menos, estamos cerca del humano perfecto.

El sujeto de pelo negro, afirmo con su cabeza, y decidieron hacer más pruebas con la niña, pero en aquel momento llego la policía, para rescatar a los niños, y arrestaron a los sujetos que estaban en la habitación.

Al final solo Hope, sobrevivió, pero su cuerpo quedo marcado, al igual que su mente, supo días después que aquellas personas, que la secuestraron, se hacían llamar Samael, y era una organización científica-criminal, que buscaban la perfección humana, experimentando en niño, además de otros crímenes para financiar su proyecto.

Hope, se dijo que iba a cumplir el sueño de su amigo, y como detective iba a encarcelar a todos los miembros del grupo de Samael.

El director de la DDS, se encontraba en su oficinas, el estaba leyendo un informe que le fue enviado desde New York.

«Ya veo, por lo visto esta chica, cumple con los requisito para entrar a la sección Q», pensó Dan, y volvió a pensar, «No es capricho del embajador en los Estados Unidos, recomendar el ingreso a la academia de esta muchacha».

Un avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Tokio, y varias personas bajaron del vehículo aéreo, entre estas personas, se encontraba una joven de piel blanca, pelo blanco, que le llegaba hasta la barbilla, una parte de su cara y hombro, tenía rastro de quemadura, uno de sus ojos y tenía un ojo parcheado, vestía con un pantalón corto de color verde, zapatillas, una camisa blanca sin manga, y unos guantes negros de motociclista, además llevaba una cadena de bronce, en el tenia colgando unos lentes rotos.

La joven, que cargaba con un bolso de mano, hizo los trámites requeridos en la aduana, además de tomar su maleta, antes de encontrarse con su hermano mayor, el cual estaba trabajando como farmacéutico en aquel país.

—Hermano—La joven, corrió, hacia un tipo de gran estatura, tez blanca, cuerpo esbelto, pelo rubio y corto, sus ojos eran e color azul oscuro, vestía con un pantalón negro, zapatos negros, una camisa blanca y una corbata verde.

—Cuanto, tiempo si verte, Hope—El hermano mayor, abrazo a su hermana menor y después de aquel efusivo saludo, tomo la maleta de su hermana y le dijo que el se encargaría de llevarla.

Había pasado cinco años desde aquel incidente, la niña Hope, que ahora era una adolescente de unos 15 años, estaba cumpliendo el sueño de su amigo de la infancia, gracia al padre de este, que después de la muerte de su hijo, se había encariñado con Hope, puesto que había visto en ella el deseo de su hijo, así que apadrinó a Hope, y como embajador de Japón en los estados unidos, tenía contacto para que Hope, hiciese la pruebas para entra a aquella academia de detective.

—Muchas gracias, hermano—la joven agradeció la ayuda de su hermano y preguntó—¿Me puedes esperar?, es que necesito ir urgente al baño.

—Claro—Le contestó su hermano a Hope.

Hope, se dirigió al baño y cuando entro en el, se encontró con un esqueleto, que tenia vestido, por un momento al ver aquel esqueleto, la chica, se paralizo y recordó lo sucedido hace cinco años, pero se recompuso y fue directo hacia su hermano.

—Hermano, llama a la policía, hay un cuerpo en el baño—Hope, ordeno a su hermano.

El hermano de Hope, tomo su teléfono celular y llamo a la policía, mientras tanto, la joven Hope, había vuelto al baño, para hacer una investigación rápida, antes de que las autoridades llegasen, la joven, llevaba una grabadora y una cámara, para registrar pistas y datos.

—El cuerpo, fue hallado en estado final de descomposición, aunque tal parece que murió hacia unas horas, tal vez fue utilizado un fuerte veneno…y creo saber los responsables—La joven, reviso con su vista el baño y encontró lo que buscaba—El símbolo de Samael, sabia que aquellos tipos están involucrados.

Aunque quería investigar más, tuvo que dejar la investigación, ya que había llegado la policía.

Las autoridades, acordonaron el área y llamaron a la DDS, para que le enviara ayuda.

Entonces llegaron el grupo de chicos de la academia de detective, los cuales eran, Kyu, un joven de piel blanca, pelo corto y de color azabache, ojos claros, vestido con pantalón negro, zapatos blanco y una chaqueta negra.

Ryu, un joven de piel blanca, cuerpo delgado, ojos oscuros, pelo corto azul oscuro, ojos, vestido con un chaleco azul oscuro, un pantalón negro y zapatos negros.

El otro miembro del grupo era llamado Kinta, el tipo era el más alto y mas fuerte del grupo, de piel media morena, pelo corto y negro, ojos negros, vestido con una polera blanca, una chaqueta negra abierta, pantalones negros y zapatilla rojas.

Megumi, una joven de piel blanca, cuerpo esbelto pelo que estaba peinado con dos coletas de color medio rosado, ojos medio claros, vestida con un chaleco azul claro, una minifalda del mismo color que el chaleco, unos zapatos negros y unas calcetas negras.

El menor del grupo era conocido, como Kazuma, un chico de 12 años de edad, piel blanca, pelo corto de color café claro y ojos claros, estaba vestido con un poleron blanco con franjas azules, un chaleco amarillo con una K, unos pantalones azules, calcetines rojos y zapatillas negras, y un gorro naranjo con una gran N amarilla.

—Oficial, ¿quiénes fueron los que descubrieron el cuerpo?—Preguntó Kyu al oficial a cargo.

—Dos hermanos, están en la sala de interrogatorio—le contestó el oficial de policía a Kyu y agregó —Si quieren puede hablar con los hermanos.

Kyu y su grupo, fueron a interrogar a los dos hermanos.


	2. Asesinato en el aeropuerto (parte 2)

Hope, se encontraba junto con su hermano mayor, en una sala de espera del aeropuerto. El mayor de los hermanos, se encontraba sentado en un sillón, mientras que la menor, estaba con su espalda apoyada en la pared, con sus audífonos puesto, escuchando su grabación, mientras observaba las fotos que había tomado en el baño, en su cámara digital.

—Veo, que está demasiado concentrada en tu investigación—el hermano mayor, le comentó a su hermana y agregó–Eso quiere decir, que ellos son parte de este caso, ¿me equivocó?.

—No te equivocas, esta marca es de aquel grupo—Hope, le mostró la foto que sacó a su hermano mayor.

El hermano mayor, cerró sus ojos y suspiro, no le agradaba que su hermana menor, estuviese obsesionada por atrapar a aquellos tipos, pero entiende que su hermana, quiera encontrar a aquella organización, por lo sucedido a ella y a su amigo.

En ese momento, entraron un grupo formado por cinco chicos, cuatros muchachos, y una chica de pelo rosado.

—Disculpen, queremos interrogarlo sobre el asesinato en el baño— le dijo unos de los chicos, un joven de pelo azabache.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?—preguntó mayor de los hermanos.

—Ha lo siento, somos de la DDS—el joven, mostró su libreta con la insignia de la institución y agregó —Mi nombre es Kyo.

Hope, se quito sus audífono al ver esa libreta, y observó al grupo.

«La DDS, ¿no es la escuela de detective, que mi hermana se ha matriculado?», pensó el hermano mayor y agregó, "Pero, son sólo unos chiquillos».

—Yo soy Raphael Shield, estoy trabajando en Japón—se presentó el hermano mayor y agregó—Mi hermana menor, se llama Hope, y viene por cuestiones de estudios.

Hope, se sentó al lado de su hermano, para responder las preguntas de los chicos.

—¿Quién, fue el que descubrió el cuerpo? —preguntó Kyu a los hermanos.

—Fui yo—contestó Hope y agregó—Y adelantándome a su preguntas, yo y mi hermano, no tuvimos nada que ver en el asesinato.

La joven Hope, explicó a los chicos, su cuartada y la de su hermano mayor, después de que explicar su cuartada, los jóvenes, se dieron cuenta que su cuartada era fuerte y decidieron que era el momento de ver la escena del crimen, se despidieron de los hermanos, y fueron al baño.

Hope, al ver a los del chicos del DDS, salir por la puerta, decidió ayudarlos, con su conocimiento sobre el grupo S. A. M. A. E. L.

—Hermano—Hope, miro a Raphael.

—Bueno, no te puedo detener, pero ten cuidado—Raphael, le contestó a su hermana con una sonrisa.

—Tranquilo hermano, solo iré a molestar un rato a mis futuros compañeros—le sonrió Hope a su hermano y agregó poniéndose los lentes de su amigo—Mejor dicho, iremos a molestar.

El mayor de los hermanos, sonrió al ver como su hermana se retiraba de la habitación.

Los chicos, estaban en la escena del crimen, sorprendido por aquel esqueleto, que fue una vez un hombre, la más sorprendida, era Megumi, que se tapo su boca con horro al ver el esqueleto.

—¿Cómo habrá sucedido esto? —sé preguntó Megumi.

—Fue un fuerte veneno de aquellos sujetos—una voz, le contestó a Megumi.

Megumi, que se asustó al escuchar la voz, dio un salto, y fue atrapada por los brazos de Kyu, el cual estaba al lado de la chica.

—Eres tu, Hope—comentó Kyu, sorprendido por la repentina aparición de la hermana menor.

— ¿Cómo rayos, entraste aquí? —Preguntó Kintaro, sorprendido por la repentina aparición de la joven Shield.

—El tipo, tenía una cierta conexión con un grupo llamado Samael—La joven Hope, le comentó a los chicos, y apuntó al símbolo de Samael, que estaba diseñado en la pared y agregó—Aquel grupo, tiene tanto ego, para dejar su símbolo.

Ryu, observó a la chica, y se acordó que una vez la vio en un periódico, en una noticia sobre un caso de un robo de una de las estatua que había traído el bajado japonés, para el evento de una exposición, sobre el Japón antiguo.

—En este estado es difícil calcular la hora de la muerte—La joven Hope, se agacho y observo el esqueleto.

—Parece, que de alguna manera estas muy relacionada con el caso—Le comentó Kyu a la joven Hope, y precuntó—¿Quieres ayudarnos?.

—Eso esperaba, que preguntase—Hope, se paro y observó al pelo azabache y agregó—Entonces, es buena idea volver a presentarme, mi nombre es Hope Shield, y vengo de Washiton D. C.

Kyu, alzó su mano para estrechar la con la de la joven Hope, que correspondió el gesto. El joven detective de pelo azabache, se presentó y luego presentó a sus compañeros y amigos de grupo.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del director de la DDS, el profesor Dan, estaba hablando por teléfono.

—Entiendo, si, déjala participar—Dan, le contestó a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea y agregó—Sigue vigilando.

El profesor Dan, colgó el teléfono y observó la ventana, mientras sonreía.

—Bueno, es momento de hacer nuestro trabajo—Comentó Hope, a los chicos.

—Tu comentaste sobre un veneno—Le dijo Kyu a la joven Hope.

—Si, Samael, es un grupo de desgraciados que trabaja con venenos—Hope, le contestó a Kyu y agregó—Ellos han matado a varias persona, para probar sus nocivos experimentos.

Los chicos, escucharon con atención a la joven Hope, que explicaba todo lo que sabía, sobre el grupo de Samael. El grupo de jóvenes detectives, estaban sorprendido por toda la información que tenía la joven Hope sobre ese tal grupo.

—Se ve que son gente que hay que tomar en cuenta—comentó Kyu.

Megumi, noto un ligero cambio de voz en la joven Hope, al hablar sobre ese tal grupo llamado Samael.

«Parece, que ella tiene mucha tristeza y furia, cuando menciona a Samael», pensó Megumi.

Después de la explicaciones, los jóvenes decidieron examinar el lugar, después de un rato, los jóvenes no había encontrado nada a parte de las pista ya encontradas.

—Rayos, debe de haber algo que obviamos—murmuró Hope, mientras estaba pensativa.

En esos momentos de pensamiento, se dio cuenta de que en una rejilla que daba al conducto de ventilador.

—Claro—La joven Hope, se acerco a la rejilla y observó.

—¿Qué vez? —Preguntó Kinta a la joven Hope., mientras se acercaba a la chica.

—Señor Kinta, ¿puedes ver algo atreves de la rendija?—preguntó Hope al japonés.

Kinta, le reclamó a la chica por llamarle señor, ya que el aún joven, pero después observó lo que había adentro del conducto de aire.

—Hay una maleta—Exclamó Kinta.

—Lo suponía —Hope, murmuro y agregó mirando al japonés— Necesito tu ayuda.

Hope, le pidió a Kinta, que le permitiese subir a su hombros, para tomar ese maletín.

—Bueno—le contestó Kinta, que se agallo, para que la joven Hope, se subiese en los hombros de Kinta.

Hope, antes de subir se quito su calzados, para no molestar muchos a los hombros de Kinta, se subió a los hombros de Kinta.

—Oye, pesas mucho—le comentó Kinta a la chica—Necesitas adelgazar.

—Cállate, señor ojos pequeño—Le contestó Hope al chico japonés, mientras sacaba la rejilla del ventilador y después de un rato, pudo lograr tomar la maleta, y exclamó con entusiasmo—Logrado.

Después de sacar la maleta, los jóvenes detectives, estuvieron examinando el maletín.

—Esta cerrada—Comentó Kazuma y agregó—¿cuál sería su número?.

La joven Hope, se puso en cuclillas, para pensar cual sería el número para abrir la maleta.

—Será esta—murmuró la joven, que empezó a poner el número 110.

La maleta, se abrió y la joven pudo abrir el maletín.

— ¿Cómo es que supiste el número de la maleta? —Kinta, estaba sorprendido por que Hope, había acertado con el número de la maleta.

—Es el número de talmud, en donde se habla de Samael—le contestó Hope Kinta.

Al abrir la maleta, se reveló su contenido, era una cara falsa de mujer, un traje de azafata y una jeringa.

—Entiendo, el asesino se habrá disfrazado de azafata—Comentó Kyu.

Mientras tanto el hermano de Hope, estaba en la sala de espera, y giro su cabeza para observar un cactus, que no recordaba antes.

—Es un mal disfraz—suspiro el hermano de Hope al cactus.

El ambiente, se mantuvo en silencio durante un tiempo, hasta que apareció un tipo disfrazado de cactus, vestido todo de blanco, formal y sombrero.

—Parece, que mis disfraz, no fue uno bueno—comentó el tipo vestido de blanco

—Parece, que mis disfraz, no fue uno bueno—comentó el tipo vestido de blanco.

—Cualquiera se daría cuenta, que hay algo de sobra en una habitación —comentó el hermano de Hope y suspiro—En todo caso, ¿eres de esa tal DDS?.

—Si, mi nombre es Nanami Koutarou—le contestó el detective de la DDS.

Raphael, le preguntó a al detective, si estaba vigilando a Hope, Nanami, le tuvo que contestar de forma afirmativa.

—Entiendo—comentó Raphael, que suspiro hondo.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ese lugar, una sombra estaba hablando por teléfono.

—Concluí mi misión—Le dijo la sombra a la persona al otro lado del teléfono.


End file.
